Elemental Academy: Original
Elemental Academy is the first establishment of a modern fantasy RP created and GM'd by Zath who was known as Zathroth at the time. This establishment was created in 2007 and is currently the longest running version of the popular fantasy RP and the only version to date where the characters have aged more than a few years. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *This RP has never finished. Further Establishments: *Elemental Academy: The Later Years (Second Establishment and Sequel) *Elemental Academy: The Early Years (Third Establishment and Prequel) A Welcoming Congratulations on your admission into Elemental Academy! You, along with many others have been evaluated upon your entry into high school and proven worthy to properly hone your skills under true masters of the elements. Those who have the true gift shall be trained by the headmaster himself. The test to determine your strongest element shall be held as the annual tournament, which starts on the first day of September. The Elements The 6 Elements are Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Darkness and Light. There are other SubElements that are described below as well as types of magic. Everyone will start out with a small amount of ability in each element. Elements Already Taught: ' *Water *Darkness *Earth *Wind *Fire *Light '''Classes: ' If you wish to make a teacher CS but the class you want to teach is not on the list anywhere, ask me and I may or may not accept it. '''Currently not accepting any other teachers. Sub-elements: *'Blood(Already Taught) – '''The main purpose of Blood is to enhance the power of various barriers and to boost healing spells, but it has many other uses not known to many. *'Lightning –''' Usually used to speed up an organic being or recharge/power up a mechanical being. *'Shadow – '''Used to help warriors in stealth, allowing them to sneak around by rendering them virtually invisible in the night. '''Types of Magic:' *'Druidic(Already Taught) –' This form of magic includes the transformation into WereBeasts, each type having their own unique abilities. The telltale that someone’s about to use one of these spells is the sign of whatever animal’s WereBeast the person is changing into. *'Physical(Already Taught) – '''This magic is used by the warriors who specialize in melee combat to power up their weapons in some way to give them the edge in hand to hand fights. *'Protection (Already Taught) – These spells are usually used in conjunction with the blood SubElement due to the fact that the majority of these spells are barriers, each varying in resistance and effects. *'Offensive (Already Taught)) – '''The Offensive magics are the ones derived from the 6 main elements and are used for those who are not physically adept at and prefer to attack from afar with powerful magic. *'Arcane (Already Taught) – 'Casters of the Arcane magics are those who prefer the tactical way of weakening their foes with curses and illusions before attacking them head on. *'Ancient NOT TO BE TAUGHT – Spells that the Ancient ones themselves created during a war in the original Elemental Realm in an attempt to stop a Forbidden spell from being cast, but shortly after the creation of these spells a Forbidden Spell was cast, annihilating the original Elemental Realm. Only the Ancients and those they have deemed worthy have knowledge of the Ancient spells. *'Forbidden '''NOT TO BE TAUGHT – Spells that the Ancients have forbidden use of due to their extremely powerful results that could destroy the world should the wrong being gain the secrets to unlocking the spells. '''The Ancients' The Ancients were the six lords of the original Elemental Realm, beings that were both admired and feared for their immeasurable power and ability. The Ancients still live on in this new world, but as spirits waiting for the time when their new bodies are born, allowing them to be fully reincarnated. The Characters - Students *Crosis - Kuriame Nightsong *Mr. Button-eyes - Leges Deo *SoulScavenger - Kevin Stephens *Distracto - Araki Shadowbane *k-hallowseve - Tatiana Varishka *Mystery Girl - Artemis Kida Stone *TheLivingCouch - Ren P. Phylox *Lord Soth - Gabriel Viator *Acktoo - Rin Hakumei *darkshark - Erden Ardet *Mystery Girl - Isadore Jacobs *Styx - Tecumseh Williams *Imenak - Thorne Urien *Nebacanezzer - Roberto Kireto *Acktoo - Evelyn Ashford *Karo - Emma Thompson *Nyvyan - Kitty Hatherson *Styx - Molly Spencer *Distracto - Rachel Shadowbane *MkAura - Seth Flockheart *Mystery Girl - Ebony Silver *Acktoo - Nathan Bastion *Nebacanezzar - Sarah Presone The Characters - Teachers *Karo - Hisui Itojo *SoulScavenger - Victor Deblazzi *Krimson-Death - Ajax Riftweaver *Elend-X - Jonathan Neptune Stalker *Zathroth - Urufu Hogosha *Nyvyan - Vulcan Feanor *TheLivingCouch - Gideon Fell *Imenak - Michael Lamperouge *Nebacanezzer - Sheedas Kirote *MkAura - Iris Whiteshock Category:RPs